


Oh Jealousy (Look At Me Now)

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit interviews a client, and Marta realizes something important.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Oh Jealousy (Look At Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts).



> I'm always down to write Marta/Benoit, so I was excited to see your request! I had a lot of fun with this one, and hope you enjoy it! It was a fun situation to explore with this ship.
> 
> Title is from the Queen song 'Jealousy'.

Marta's lips pressed together in annoyance at the sound of their client's laughter. Rachel Warner had hired them to find her missing jewelry, and while they didn't often take cases like this, Benoit had been friends with Rachel's brother since childhood.

He had told Marta he didn't really know her well, as she was a few years older than her brother and had mostly ignored him and his friends growing up. She certainly wasn't ignoring Benoit now, and Marta had to fight to keep her expression neutral, or something close to it.

Benoit was asking Rachel questions about the missing items and who might have had access to the house, while Marta listened and looked around the large open area of the house they were in, keeping an eye out for any clues. Why was the client being so friendly? Yes, Benoit was an attractive man, and they had a personal connection through the brother, but shouldn't the woman be focusing on answering their questions so they could find her jewelry?

She glanced back over and saw that Rachel was leaning in towards Benoit. She huffed out a frustrated breath before turning her attention back to the room. She hadn't noticed anything too helpful, but they had only just taken the case, and she knew that cataloging what details she could now would only help the investigation later.

She moved into the connecting rooms, grateful when Benoit and Rachel's conversation faded. She took note of anything that may be helpful later, but still found nothing that appeared useful at this point. She let out a sigh. She just wanted this case to end.

"Find anything, Marta?"

She turned to Benoit with a shake of her head. "I've taken notes, but couldn't find anything that will be helpful to us now."

Benoit nodded, his eyes focused on the floor, clearly thinking over the details of the case. He lifted his head up after a few moments. "I think we have gotten all we can today. Rachel will let us know if anything comes up, and we can always come back to look again."

Marta scowled at the mention of their client.

Benoit's brows furrowed in confusion and concern. "What is it?"

Marta forced her features to smooth out, and shook her head. She didn't want to say anything against his friend's sister. "I'm just frustrated that we have no leads. You would think that a missing jewelry case would be easier than a murder."

Benoit tilted his head in acknowledgement. Marta wasn't sure he completely believed her, but she was grateful when he didn't press.

It wasn't like there was a reason to dislike Rachel other than finding her annoying. Certainly no reason to drop the case or potentially cause tension between Benoit and a friend. She just didn't like how the woman was with Benoit. And that was completely normal, to not like clients flirting with your partner. It was inappropriate for the setting. It wasn't like she was jealous or anyth--

Wait.

Marta's eyes widened as she followed Benoit out of the house. That couldn't be right, could it? She could recognize that Benoit was an attractive man, and loved him as a friend, but she certainly didn't have feelings for him. Did she?

Benoit turned to look at her, and she realized she had paused just outside the house. He looked at her with that look of confusion and tender concern again. "Coming, Watson?"

She took in the way he looked at her, head tilted, expression tender with those ridiculously blue eyes focused entirely on her and felt a nervous, and excited fluttery feeling bloom inside her chest.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm coming."

_Shit._


End file.
